universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cat in the Hat
On Screen Enterance Cat on the Mat (Toon) The Cat will step out a door and onto a mat and get in his fighting stance The Thingamajigger (Galaxy) The Cat drives in with the Thingamajigger as, in song, he'll say "The Thingamajigger is up and away!" Special Moves Toon Neutral B: Green EGGS! The Cat will get out some eggs and start dancing with them. It's like GWDLGEAH's Down B, But there is something different. If the Cat stops, He will break open the egs and make a slip trap. If the Cat gets hit, The eggs land on ther opponents head Side B: ??? TBA Up B: Up, Up, Up with a Fish The Cat will go up on his umbrella with the pink fish. The fish will spray water at an opponent if they DARE try to knock the Cat off. If done by air, The Cat will mimick Peach's Up B, But with more height and speed Down B: Thing One and Thing Two The Cat in the Hat will get out Thing One and Thing Two. These two make your other attacks stronger. Press Down B again and one of them will run into an opponent like what Kronk does. But be carefull, The Things are easy to defeat like the enemies in the SSE Final Smash: House Cleaning The Cat walks off screen for a second or two and then drives in a GIANT car with Vacuums and Sprayers. The Vacuums suck up opponents and spit them out. And the Sprayers spray water on an opponent (Hot or Cold) After a while, The Cat will get out the Car ant it will drive off Galaxy Neutral B - Under the Hat The Cat removes his hat and a random item appears from that. Don't expect him to get out a smash ball or an asst. trophy, he just gets out food, other healing items, battering items, shooting items, all for free. While he removes his hat, he is left vulnerable to any and all projectile attacks, as long as none of them are jokingly shit from the cracks. This can't be done if The Cat already holds something, because if he did that would be cumbersome and a dumb thing. Side B - Pair of Eggs Like he did in GWDLGE&H's moveset, The Cat juggles half as many eggs as Gaston in his 'set. He kicks people away, as he's repeatedly saying "Eggs!" as one of his tricks. He stops and just juggles the eggs after 6 kicks. You are completely immobile during so, but anyone who runs into the front of The Cat takes damage to and fro. Moving the analog stick forward throws and egg forward. Moving it up throws it up and toward. Pressing A throws both at once forth, getting The Cat out of his stance for what it's worth. If you're hit from the head or in the back, leftover eggs become damaging debris, not cutting much slack. Up B - Up-Up-Up With A Fish! Like in the book, The Cat doesn't let the fish fall, he instead perks him high as he balances himself on a ball; with 3 books balancing on one hand and a cup in his hat, but that isn't all that can be held by The Cat. Next to the cup on his hat, a cake is also balanced by The Cat. He can still hold up the fish along with a toy boat and milk on a dish. He holds up the milk and the cup and the cake, along with the books and the fish is on a rake. On the toy ship is a little toy man, and using his tail, he holds a red fan. He fans with the fan as he balances on the ball. But that is not all, no that is not all. He can tilt left or right on his own on the ground, which is needed so he won't fall down. Using the analog stick, you can move him back up straight. This is to clear things up, no need for hate. Pressing B throws individual items at random. Here are the effects of every single item: *Book - Just does damage like a falling brick *Cup - If it hits the ground, it shatters, doing damage to anyone who walks over it. *Cake - It can splatter on an opponent's face and has a 1/3 chance of becoming edible. *Toy Boat - Not only does it just do damage, but it can also hit opponent's swimming and bump them back; also, it can float. *Milk - Like the milk Anthony throws holding onto Happy Cow, the milk bottle shatters upon hitting the ground with the milk becoming a slip trap to make people go "Ow!" *Rake - If it hits the ground, anyone who walks over the raking part of the rake, is slammed in the face by the pole as it springs up like in slapstick comedy even if it's fake. *Toy Man - Unlike the boat, he doesn't float in the water. If he's on the boat, he can indeed prosper. *Red Fan - It has the same priorities as the uncolored item. It can even be retrieved, either way you try them. If even the weakest hit (aside from any of Bubsy's) hits The Cat, he crashes and all leftover items become damaging debris at the drop of a hat. In the air, The Cat just bounces off the ball with the fish, who won't fall off which is a granted wish. Down B - Fun In A Box The Cat gets out a big red box and holds it on his back, able to move as fast as a fox. He can throw it like Hitoshi's puke bucket (except it does indeed hurt opponent, but not so much to say "Fuck it."). If he holds it on his back for 20 seconds, he collapses which harms himself like someone facing some cannons. Pressing B makes Things 1 & 2 come out and run around hitting anyone they come in contact with; their remorse: nowt. If either one of the Things has a kite, they hurt anyone that comes in contact during mid-flight. Using a down air, you can bust the kite, which'll make your likely current spot a lot less tight. You can also use sword attacks to break the strings, or use roping tethers to tie up the Things. The Things run around for 30 seconds. You can't get out another box until they go away, I reckon. Final Smash - Little Cat Z Under his hat, The Cat gets out Little Cats A-Y and they jump off of his head, this is obviously no lie. They will be running forward in a single-file stampede with the largest Little Cat in front as they take heed. The larger the cat, the more the damage done as they run at the opponents just for some fun. Little Cat Z stays on top of The Cat's index finger, giving opponents 5 seconds to linger. He then he removes his hat, releasing a voom that blows all the opponents, items, and traps away like a boom. Like Tabuu's off waves, it can be dodged, but do it timely or it'll be like a kick to the crotch. K.O. sounds KO1: MMM-MM KO2: What a shame StarKO: But that is not all Oh No! That is not all Oh No! ScreenKO: Ooof Taunts Up: There's no doubt about that Side: *Tips his hat* Down: Eggs! Eggs! E Double G, S Eggs! Victory Options Victory1: *Dances and sings with Eggs* Victory2: *Drives off while tipping his hat* Victory3: *Dances* Lose: *Sitting down with a bent rake* Other Attacks TBA Logo The Cat's Hat and Bowtie Victory Theme Same as GWDLGEAH's theme Kirby Hat Cat's Hat, Bowtie and ears Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes Black (Default) Red ® (Fox in Socks) Green (G) (Grinch) Blue (B) Yellow (GWDLEAH) Orange (A Fish) Pink Rainbow Hat Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Toon Category:Dr. Seuss Category:The Cat in the Hat Category:Cat Category:Hat Wearer Category:Funny Characters Category:Comic Book Character Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Kenneth1chase Favorite Category:Heroes Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Starter Characters Category:Cake Lovers Category:YouTube Poop Category:Internet Meme Category:Moveset based Assist Characters Category:PBS Kids Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Black